Baby
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Estados Unidos estaba cansado de que Inglaterra lo quisiera ver actuando como su colonia, con lo cual, hace una apuesta, si Kirkland pierde tendrá que llevar un traje de bebé... y si el pierde, actuará como su colonia. Inglaterra se quiere matar, ha perdido. Dedicado a PolidL-chan. USxUK, travestismo.


Aquí un fic un tanto raro, por una chica rara y su imagen aún más rara, ese es el link, junten los espacios… www . subeimagenes (puntocom) / img / 23397220-m-339115 .jpg

**Dedicado: **a PolidL-chan, que se lo debo hace años.  
**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Cierta pedofilia en Alfred sin que haya ningún niño en la historia, travestismo.

Son de esos días en que Alfred es el cansado, él es el molesto e Inglaterra el insistente, ya, podían sus lazos estar bien y no haber tanta pelea, pero que Kirkland le estuviera pidiendo que imitara ser su colonia era humillante y hasta tonto, ese viejo tenía que actualizarse al siglo XXI, ya no era un poderoso imperio, sólo una potencia poderosa bastante independiente que le gusta el té, tampoco es para desprestigiarlo, la fuerza de los ingleses seguía siendo admirable… ¿pero actuar suavemente como un bebé indefenso que sólo quería que Inglaterra jugara con él? ¡era estúpido! ¡ya lo viera a él en esa situación!

El americano amplió una sonrisa, tenía una idea. Bueno, las cosas no han cambiado mucho, sólo que ahora el que juega es Estados Unidos, y no a cosas infantiles e inocentes, sino que con el cuerpo del inglés, sucios y pervertidos juegos… que son para adultos, lo bueno de haber crecido.

–Ya… ya…–suspiró el americano viendo casi con odio al inglés. –Esta es la apuesta, actuaré un puto día como tu colonia si me ganas, y si yo gano…–

–¿Si tú ganas? –sonrió el inglés, un día más sintiéndose como el hermano mayor o como -madre- el padre de Alfred siempre ha sido una de sus obsesiones ocultas, allí era lindo y menos regodeón.

–Tú serás mi bebé… te vestirás de uno y todo eso…–

–Fuck you, Alfred…–decía serio.

–¿Miedo, anciano? –

La sonrisa del inglés casi pareció serpentear por toda su cara, todo cambia cuando al inglés le llaman miedoso, esa palabra, casi diabólica, le hace recordar sus guerras, en especial, al estúpido de Escocia, esa sonrisa que siempre se creyó superior diciendo las mismas palabras taladrantes en su cabeza, miedo, tener miedo, Arthur Kirkland podía tener muchas cosas… pero no tener miedo.

Y así…

Apostó.

Y así…

Perdió.

Porque no saber de miedos es un gran error del inglés, casi todas las naciones, sin excepción, tienen miedo del americano y una baraja de cartas juntos, es donde salía su lado más despiadado, no dejaba a nadie con un centavo, y al inglés, toda la dignidad se le había ido al trasero, literalmente, se estaba jalando la pequeña prenda para que le tapara su retaguardia, los ojos americanos le seguían el paso con morbo, con las mejillas sonrojadas, lamiendo con lujuria el borde del labio al observar al inglés.

–Te ves…–Alfred F. Jones no sabía si reírse en el suelo hasta atragantarse con su propia saliva o dislocarse la mandíbula o quizás apartar la vista antes de que su pene se pusiera erecto, era una imagen algo fetichista, erótica y a la vez bizarra. –Genial…–terminó de completar.

–S-Shut up…–las piernas desnudas le temblaban en vergüenza, lo mataría… por qué… ¿cómo consiguió ese puto traje? ¡casi parecía lencería femenina! ¡era tan desgraciadamente rosado!

–Oh, baby, ¿lo sabes verdad? las guaguas como tú no hablan…–le agarró con profundidad de la cintura, ciñéndose a esos lindos calzoncitos rozados que se corrían hasta arriba, y de la parte delantera, el bulto del inglés que gozaba siendo hombre se marcaba, al americano le entró morbo, apretó un poco haciendo gemir al inglés mientras lo toma en brazos.

Efectivamente, el inglés está vestido de un bebé… más bien, de una bebita, su traje era totalmente rosado, con un pequeño vestidito abotonado ceñido al cuerpo de mangas desnudas, en el cuello, gozaba de tristeza con un intento de babero, muy adornado de color rosa también con el centro claro y un pequeño moñito al centro, y, para darle el toque final, un cintillo en su cabeza de bordados y vuelos, las piernas largas salían a través de ese traje con unos pequeños zapatitos al final, haciéndolo erótico y ajustado, el americano sintió otro jalón en su miembro, le dieron ganas de morder a su bebé.

Suave, delicada, la piel del inglés es una obra de arte,a pesar de los años seguía tersa, el olor a talco que le había puesto para darle más ambiente no hizo más que provocar una sonrisa lujuriosa en la boca americana.

Así que… ¿esto era sentirse pedófilo?

Bueno, en teoría no, pero sí, quería follarlo. Casi iba a mandar a la mierda la apuesta, no sólo podía "cuidar" a esa bebé tan deliciosa, pasó las manos por su cabellera, el americano fue tan extremo que hasta consiguió una cuna lo suficientemente grande para que entrara allí, lo vio moverse algo avergonzado, el americano le dio una sonrisa malvada y le dijo que actuara como bebé, el inglés lo iba a matar, sí, lo haría, cuando éste no mirara.

No podían estar humillándolo… no así, aunque claro, contarles a las demás naciones cuando Alfred se orinaba en la cama con lujo y detalle tampoco fue un gesto lindo, empezó a hacer sonidos de bebé, ag, gaga, eso decían ¿verdad…? dios, no, no lo convence, se iba a matar, mientras tanto, el americano lo observa desde el sillón más cercano, es como un espectáculo erótico.

Y… lo que terminó por matar el control de Alfred fue sólo una palabra, más bien un nombre…

–"Al-Alfeg" –sí, la imitación del europeo del nombre americano en bebé.

Y el americano en ese preciso instante hizo corto circuito, su mente no procesó, sólo se paró arrebatadoramente tomando al inglés de la cuna, dejándolo en una postura un tanto extraña por encima de la mesa, acariciando sus mejillas, ciñendo su mano en su pecho, los pezones estaban siendo apretados por el ajustado traje, todo extremadamente erótico. Era una bebita hermosa.

–¿Qué qué haces? –trataba de subirse las bragas que llevaba colérico dando patadas en aquella mesa, Jones esquivaba y se ponía más posesivamente entre el anglosajón, abriéndole las piernas deslizando lo último que quedaba de la prenda…

Se veía… perfecto.

–Nada…–susurró con lujuria sacándole un ronco gemido acariciando los muslos internos. –Sólo te cambiaré el pañal, Inglaterra, sólo eso…–

Pero algo en la mirada del americano, quizás la forma abrasadora en que tomó esas piernas o la manera en que el bello atuendo de bebita se veía desgarrado por sus manos era uno de los indicios para que Arthur Kirkland se diera cuenta esa noche que no sólo planeaba cambiarle los pañales como decía, y que, en efecto, Alfred F. Jones podía ser un pedófilo en potencia.

**N.A:** La imagen es épica, no me gustan mucho los hombres de mujer pero Arthur se veía graciosísimo y de cierta forma violable en la imagen, era un traje rosado de bebita, a Alfred le salió la vena pedofila, en fin, creo que el bebé inglés hará cosas adultas, no creo que Jones sólo le cambie el pañal…que viva el USxUK!

PD: Ahora si es que alcanzo subiré "De besos y caricias", la secuela del fic "De cosquillas y mordidas", para mi amiga, Mari :D


End file.
